Griffon Dragon
by Fenice di Venezia
Summary: rencontre entre un blond et un brun dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! La suite à vous de voir


_**Griffon Dragon**_

Harry marchait au gré de ses envies, il était depuis le début de l'année le deuxième préfet-en-chef de Poudlard le premier étant Drago Malfoy. Pour le moment ses pensées dérivaient vers une créature blonde aux yeux gris, ça aurait pu être une fille seulement notre Harry était gay et le vivait très bien. Non, ses pensées s'envolaient vers le prince des Serpentards : Drago Malefoy, mais ce dernier n'était pas gay pas avec toutes ces filles pendues à ses bras, et pas seulement des Serpentards. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde la seule guerre entre les maisons était la coupe de Quidditch.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette devant lui, il la percuta de plein fouet, sous le choc Harry bascula en arrière fermant les yeux et attendant le choc avec le sol mais deux bras le rattrapèrent avant de le plaquer contre leur propriétaire. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir devant lui son ancien ennemis, il ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet mais elle fut assaillit par celle de Drago. Ses lèvres étaient douces sur celles d'Harry, leurs langues se rencontraient, se séparaient avant de se retrouver de nouveau, leurs mains n'étaient pas sages non plus elles se faufilaient sous leurs chemises cherchant le contact avec la peau de l'autre. Drago mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui d'Harry, leur souffle étant précipité.

_ La salle sur demande ? , proposa Harry qui avait besoin de sentir Drago contre lui.

_ Trop loin ! répondit Drago dans le même état qu'Harry

Il poussa le brun dans une classe vide qu'il verrouilla et insonorisa avant d'avancer vers Harry à la manière d'un félin. Harry recula jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par le bureau.

_ Ça devient intéressant ! murmura Drago en s'approchant du brun.

_ Si tu le dis, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais gay avec toutes ces filles à tes bras.

_ Des fans dont je n'ai que faire je suis intéressé par autre chose. , ajouta Drago.

_ D'accord ! , haleta Harry tandis que Drago le prenait par les hanches.

Leurs érections fièrement dressées se frôlèrent à travers leurs pantalons provoquant leurs gémissements. Leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent, Harry s'assit sur le bureau ouvrant ses jambes pour laisser de la place à Drago qui s'approcha de lui. Le blond quitta les lèvres du brun qui gémit de frustration, les lèvres de Drago descendirent dans le cou de son amant y laissant une marque rouge avant de continuer leur route jusqu'au torse du brun, ses mains vinrent déboutonner la chemise de sa victime. Harry ne resta pas sans rien faire et s'attaqua lui aussi à la chemise du blond. Au finale les deux chemises tombèrent au sol bientôt rejoint par deux paires de chaussures et chaussettes, deux pantalons et deux boxers.

Lorsque leurs deux virilités se touchèrent sans aucuns obstacles Drago et Harry gémirent à l'unisson. Leurs langues jouaient ensembles, leur mains parcouraient leur corps à la même vitesse : d'une lenteur exquise mais aussi destructrice tant leur passion était forte et les rendait fous. Drago descendit doucement sa bouche sur le corps du griffon, il s'attarda sur les deux boutons de chaire qu'il mordit, suça, lécha jusqu'à les faire durcir, pendant cette opération Harry devint définitivement une masse gémissante et un véritable appelle à la luxure. Les lèvres du dragon continuèrent l'exploration du torse du brun qui se cambrait sur le bureau, Drago sourit avant de descendre plus bas pour jouer avec le nombril de son amant. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa virilité qu'il lécha avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, palpant en même temps les bourses d'Harry. Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, le serpent prit alors une des mains d'Harry et la présenta devant la bouche de celui-ci qui se mit à les lécher, le blond les retira avant d'introduire un doigt dans son intimité, il gémit de bonheur tout en gardant Harry en bouche. Ce dernier prit l'initiative d'introduire un deuxième doigt en Drago puis un troisième continuant ainsi à le préparer. Se jugeant suffisamment près Drago se releva arrachant un grognement de frustration à Harry avant de monter sur le bureau et de s'empaler sur le sexe d'Harry. Deux cris de plaisir retentirent dans la salle, Drago commença doucement un mouvement de va et vient tout en gémissant le nom de son amant. Il eut un hoquet de surprise sentant la main d'Harry imprimer le même va et vient sur son sexe. Cette danse sensuelle continua jusqu'à ce que Drago se libèrent entre leurs deux corps alors qu'Harry se libérait dans le corps du blond. Le blond s'allongea sur le torse du brun alors que celui-ci tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Dis moi Harry ? , demanda soudain Drago. C'était seulement le coup d'un soir ou on peut espérer une durée plus longue ?

_ Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, et toi ?

_ Moi non plus, mais où peut-on se retrouver ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon dragon je gère la situation.

_ Mais comment ?

_ C'est … un … secret ! dit-Harry en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

_ Je te fais confiance mon griffon.

_ Je vais devoir y aller mon contrôleur de sommeil va hurler !

Drago fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire.

_ La fouine rousse si tu préfère.

_ Ah ! Weasel !

_ Voilà ! Je te laisse amour, il passe son temps à me surveiller et ça m'énerve, il n'est pas ma mère !

Drago embrassa une dernière fois Harry, puis partit une fois habillé. Harry prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor, remarquant au passage que Ron le regardait depuis son lit en essayant de faire semblant de dormir. Drago lui, n'eut aucuns problèmes pour rentrer bien qu'il rencontra Snape sur le chemin.

Le lendemain, dans la grande-salle Harry retrouva les deux autres Gryffondors qui étaient maintenant en couple. Hermione lui sourit tandis que Ron le regardait soupçonneux.

_ Tu as passé le nuit où ? Demanda-t'il à Harry

_ Je te rappelle que tu as renoncé à être préfet-en-chef cette année, moi j'ai accepté, donc je dois faire des rondes dans Poudlard. De plus je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre tu n'es pas ma mère, ni la tienne. Bonne journée loin de moi.

Ceci dit il se leva et sortit de la salle, tous les élèves le regardèrent surpris, peu après un autre élève sortit de la salle. Il fut intercepté au premier étage, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il les entrouvrit et savoura le baiser qui lui était offert. Il gémit de frustration lorsque le baiser prit fin.

_ Salut joli cœur ! , dit une voix suave à son oreille.

_ Salut à toi ! Maintenant que les politesses sont faites tes lèvres sur les miennes et ta langue jouant avec la mienne.

_ Non ! J'ai autre chose en tête.

Harry poussa Drago dans une salle vide, s'occupa de faire en sorte de ne pas être dérangé, il plaqua ensuite le blond contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de poser sa main sur l'entre jambe du blond. Cette zone intime se tendit immédiatement, le brun se mit alors à genoux, défit les boutons du pantalon du blond avant de prendre le blond en bouche. Celui ci glapit de bonheur, Harry mordilla doucement le gland rougit, faisant gémir le Drago , avant de faire jouer sa langue le long de la verge. Drago suivait le mouvement avec ses hanches, le Gryffondor étant doué l'emmena rapidement à la jouissance lui faisant crier son prénom.

_ Par Serpentard Harry tu es diabolique ! ,dit-il à bout de souffle.

_ Je sais mon ange. Dit le brun après avoir avalé la semence du blond et en l'embrassant sur le nez. Allez mon cœur nous devons aller en cours.

Harry fit un dernier baiser à Drago avant de partir en direction de son premier cours. Le blond le regarda faire en grognant.

_ Harry tu es un démon de luxure ! Et ton petit cul est à damner un saint. Dit-il avant de se rhabiller et de se diriger lui aussi vers sa salle de cours.

La journée passa au ralenti pour les deux amants, pardon ennemis. Le soir venu Drago partit pour la salle sur demande histoire de pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Harry, lui, avait terminé ses devoirs, bien avant Hermione ce qui n'était pas rare depuis le début de l'année. Il regardait la carte du maraudeur sans but particulier, lorsqu'il vit le nom de Drago dans la salle sur demande. Il sourit avant de prétexter une ronde de dernière minute aux deux autres, qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Il parcouru me chemin qui le séparait de la salle sur demande au pas de course, il passa devant trois fois pensant très fort à son amant blond. Lorsque la porte apparue, il l'ouvrit doucement pour voir son Drago travailler, entouré par des dizaines de livres, sur ses devoirs. Harry s'approcha tout doucement et l'embrassa dans le cou, le blond sursauta avant de se retourner et sourire, Harry s'installa à coté de son amant.

_ Besoin d'aide? Proposa-t'il

_ En Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et en Soins des Créatures Magiques, oui je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Pas le moins du monde.

Ils passèrent une heure à faire les devoirs de Drago, ceux ci terminés le blond se tourna vers Harry , celui ci l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ils se séparèrent le temps de ranger les devoirs de Drago. La salle changea soudain d'aménagement et comportait maintenant un lit à l'allure confortable. Les deux amants s'allongèrent dessus. Le brun déshabilla le serpent avant de tracer un chemin sur le torse de celui ci. Harry se positionna au dessus de Drago, il les déshabilla d'un sort informulé, il sourit sadiquement au blond avant de l'embrasser. Drago prépara Harry , lubrifia son membre par un sort avant de pénétrer le brun imprimant le même mouvement sur la verge de celui ci. Pendant se temps leurs mains s'unirent, leurs lèvres se sellèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance criant en même temps le nom de chacun, Harry se répandant entre leurs deux corps et Drago dans celui de son amant. Le Serpentard s'effondra sur son Griffon récupérant peu à peu son souffle.

_ Tu es magnifique ! Dit Harry en lui caressant le visage.

_ Merci mon ange.

Ils restèrent quelques temps l'un contre l'autre, soudain Harry releva doucement la tête de Drago.

_ Ce que tu as dis hier c'était du sérieux ? Demanda-t'il inquiet

_ De quoi ?

_ Que tu voulais rester avec moi ? Continua Harry

_ Du calme amour ! Ça deux mois que j'ai envie de te dire ça mais je ne trouvais pas le courage jusqu'à hier. Je t'aime et je suis très possessif alors je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper.

_ Je t'aime moi aussi Drago Malefoy et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de t'échapper.

_ A la bonne heure !

Drago embrassa Harry sur les lèves, le baiser s'intensifia avant qu'Harry y mette fin.

_ Désolé mon ange mais je doit rentrer à la tour Gryffondor sinon le rouquin qui me sert accessoirement d'ami va me faire une crise. Rendez-vous demain après le dîner pour faire nos devoirs et plus si affinité.

_ D'accord mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, s'habillèrent avant de sortir de la salle pour se rendre dans leur dortoir respectif.

Le lendemain matin Harry alla voir le directeur pour lui demander si les deux préfets-en-chefs pouvaient avoir un appartement commun pour éviter de déranger les autres élèves lorsqu'ils rentrent tard après leur ronde. Dumbledore accepta volontiers, Harry rentra tranquillement dans la grande-salle sentant le regard de Drago sur lui, il s'installa à côté d'Hermione et commença à manger alors qu'elle se disputait encore avec Ron. Celui ci se tourna soudain vers lui .

_ Tu n'a encore pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir.

_ Je suis rentré, je me suis couché vers minuit pour aller ce matin très tôt dans le bureau du directeur alors que tu ronflais encore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce soir tu n'auras plus à me surveiller

_ Quoi mais comment ça ?

_ J'en ai marre de t'entendre me surveiller !

Ayant finit de manger Harry se leva et quitta la salle, pour se diriger vers les cachots où il avait cours de potion avec les Serpentards. La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Snape, il sourit à son élève, pour tout dire il avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, de plus Harry s'était amélioré en potion.

_ Bonjour Harry ! Le salua-t'il

_ Bonjour professeur.

_ Encore une engueulade avec Mr Weasley ?

_ Oui il a tendance à se prendre pour ma mère et ça m'énerve.

Drago arriva à ce moment, il embrassa Harry sous l'œil attendris de Séverus qui sourit en voyant son filleul heureux. Les gars rompirent le baiser avant de regarder Snape et lui sourire, ils entrèrent ensuite dans la salle de classe pour s'installer devant le bureau en binôme. Ron et Hermione furent surpris de voir les deux Némésis ensemble; le cours se passa calmement. A la fin de celui ci Harry dit à Drago de l'attendre à la porte de la grande-salle après le dîner, puis il partit pour son cours suivant.

La journée et le dîner passés Drago attendait Harry devant la porte jusqu'au moment où deux mains se posèrent sur ces yeux.

_ Laisse moi te guider amour. Murmura la voix d'Harry à son oreille le faisant frisonner.

Drago se laissa guider par Harry qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre, il souffla le mot de passe à l'oreille de Drago.

_ Vif d'Argent.

La porte s'ouvrit, Harry fit entrer Drago avant de le laisser découvrir la chambre, celle ci comportait un salon de couleur bleu et argent, une chambre à coucher avec un lit à baldaquin double vert et argent, deux bureaux en ébène, un dressing et une salle d'eau.

_ Wouha c'est ravissant. Dit Drago

_ Et c'est à nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_ Hum intéressant !

Il fit basculer Harry sur le lit, les déshabilla d'un sort muet avant de commencer à caresser tout le corps de son amant en évitant la zone sensible, le laissant soupirer et gémir à loisir. Il remplaça ensuite ses mains par ses lèvres et sa langue, avant d'atteindre la verge d'Harry qu'il prit en bouche faisant glapir le brun, il joua de ses lèvres et de sa langue amenant son amant à la jouissance.

_ Tu disais que j'étais un démon, hier, mais tu es pareil ! Dit Harry haletant.

Il regarda Drago qui était toujours au-dessus de lui, il passa sa main sur sa joue avant de la descendre le long de son cou, son torse pour terminer sur la verge du blond qui gémit. Il amorça quelques va et viens avant de présenter trois de ses doigts à Drago qui s'empressa de les lécher, une fois satisfait, il pénétra un doigt dans l'intimité du blond le faisant grogner d'impatience. Il en rajouta un deuxième frôlant la prostate du Serpentard qui feula, un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres achevant de préparer le blondinet, le sentant prêt il l'aida à s'empaler sur son sexe. Drago débuta les mouvements de hanches Harry levant les siennes pour aller à sa rencontre. La tension montait jusqu'à atteindre son apogée les menant à la jouissance. Drago s'écroula sur Harry qui le serra contre lui et ramena les couvertures sur leurs corps entre lacés.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, ils firent leurs devoirs avant de sortir faire une ronde. Ils croisèrent Snape dans les couloirs aux alentours de minuit, celui ci leur de rentrer dans leur chambre car il reprenait la relève. Ils retournèrent dans celle ci pour s'endormir enlacés.

Le lendemain matin une tornade rousse attaqua Harry alors que celui ci venait juste de poser un pied dans la grande-salle.

_ Où est ta chambre ? Pourquoi tu ne dors plus avec nous ? Le questionna Ron.

_ Ma chambre est dans le château, j'en ai marre que tu me surveille constamment, j'ai une vie tu as la tienne maintenant elles se séparent, profite bien de Hermione et lâche-moi ! Répondit Harry qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

Il planta Ron là et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour y déjeuner en compagnie de Dobby avec qui il parla de tout sauf de ses anciens amis.

Le premier cours de la journée était commun avec les Serpentards . Harry se retrouva tout seul jusqu'à ce que Drago se joigne à lui, les autres les regardèrent surpris comme la veille en potion mais ne dirent rien. Le brun passa le cours de métamorphose seul mais fut le premier à réussir l'exercice suivit de près par Hermione. Le soir il prit la direction de la grande-salle, mais il fut intercepté par Drago et sa bande, il le regarda surpris.

_ Je vois que tu n'es plus avec ta bande de dégénéré ! ,constata Drago.

_ En effet ! , répondit Harry.

Les personnes présentes dans le hall attendirent que la dispute éclate mais rien ne vint, au contraire Drago sourit.

_ Je voulais te re-proposer ce que je t'avais dis en première année ?

_ Je réponds que j'accepte, pas parce que mes amis m'ont lâchés mais parce que j'en ai envie.

Drago tendit la main à Harry, celui ci la lui serra sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes présentent dans le hall y compris Hermione et Ron.

_ Tu mange à notre table ? , proposa Drago.

_ Oui !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des verts et argents et s'y installèrent, Drago lui présenta ses amis qui acceptèrent rapidement Harry.

Le temps passa, Harry toujours en compagnie de Drago, peu après leur nouvelle amitié ils laissèrent voir le faite qu'ils sortaient ensemble au grand damne des filles et des gars de Poudlard. Les notes d'Harry s'améliorèrent énormément en potion si bien qu'il décida de faire une université de potion comme Drago.

Le mois de Juin arriva amenant avec lui les ASPIC, Harry et Drago étaient sereins contrairement à Hermione et à d'autres, en effet les deux amants étaient les premiers de leurs promotion.

Les ASPIC passés, la remise de diplôme s'effectua dans le parc sous un soleil éclatant. Dumbledore commença par les derniers de la liste, pour ensuite arriver naturellement aux premiers.

_ Pour une fois nous avons deux lauréats à égalité dans cette promotion, j'ai l'honneur de décerner les deux meilleurs diplômes à Drago Lucius Malefoy et à Harry James Potter .

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent sur l'estrade et reçurent leur diplôme ; Lucius et Narcissa vinrent voir Drago, Harry s'éloigna mais fut très vite rattrapé par Lucius.

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pus vous faire subir Mr Potter, sincèrement.

_ Vous êtes pardonné Mr Malefoy, la rancune ne fait pas partie de mes défauts.

_ Appelez-moi Lucius et tutoyez moi, vous faites partie de la famille maintenant.

_ Alors pareil appelle-moi Harry et tutoie moi.

_ D'accord.

Rémus arriva en compagnie de Séverus avec qui il sortait depuis peu.

_ Félicitation mon louveteau !

_ Merci Rémus.

_ Tes parents auraient été fières de toi.

_ Félicitation Harry ! , fit Séverus. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé en potion.

_ Merci Séverus, prends soin de mon Mumus.

_ Compte sur moi !

Drago arriva près d'Harry, il lui enlaça la taille avant de l'embrasser sous les yeux attendris de Rémus, Séverus et Lucius.

_ Félicitation Amour ! ,dit Drago.

_ A toi aussi mon Ange !

_ Je t'aime mon griffon

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon dragon.


End file.
